Battle of the Millennium
by Glowing Star
Summary: Not sure if the title fits... o.O but this is written by two members here and is very funny and interesting, mostly about Marik and some new characters, also very funny as well. Each person wrote one page, so it's very interesting to see how the story twi
1. 1: Glowing Star

Battle of the Millennium

By. Rainbowstar513 and Glowing Star

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters besides the characters that we created.

~~~~IMPORTANT NOTE~~~~ IMPORTANT NOTE~~~~

This is a fanfiction by two members (me and Rainbowstar513) of the fanfiction.net site. I have permission from Rainbowstar513 to post this in my pen name so if you are going to review, review me, and make sure to comment Rainbowstar513 as well. We wrote this together, me one page, her one page. So there might be sudden changes in plot that might not make sense. Sorry about that. Since the original story we wrote did not have chapters, I named the chapters on who wrote it. They might be short but there'll be more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Marik walked toward the chest. "_Open…"_ he hissed commandingly and the chest opened immediately as if it was his servant. Inside the chest, laid on a purple cushion, was a golden heart. "_Yes, the power of the Millennium Heart shall soon be mine…"_ he whispered to nobody in particular. He took out his hand, and reached out to grab the newly discovered Millennium item. Instantly, he withdrew, as if a barrier is blocking him from stealing the Millennium Heart. Suddenly, he had a vision:

Dark… 

_A cloaked man…_

"Marik… You do not deserve to have the power of the Millennium Heart; for you have no heart…Marik…I'll give you a mission… if you can complete it, then you can earn the Millennium Heart for good…Marikkkkkk……"

_The voice trailed off…_

"WAIT!!" Marik shouted alarmingly, his eyes wide open, "What is my mission? What are you talking about?"

The heart did not reply back. But one word kept lingering behind, calling out his name,

_"Marrriiiikkkkk………"_

Then, immediately after the resounding of his name, a gentle breeze, almost like an invisible hand, pushed Marik's hood back, leaving his face exposed to the outside world. He was stricken with a feeling more than fear, for he had never shown his face to anybody, anywhere, but to his closest friends. 

He still wanted the heart. He reached toward the heart again, and drawing power from the Millennium Rod, he used all his strength to penetrate the barrier. But it did not work. The barrier is still impenetrable. Suddenly, another vision struck Marik:

_Dark…_

_Same cloaked man…_

_"Do you know why you can't have the heart? Only people _with_ a heart can have the power of this heart…Marik… think about what you did all these years underground… you've never even shown your face in public before!!!…You are a disgrace to our generation… yes…Marik…I am your father, the one whom you killed…As a spirit, now my destiny is to protect the Millennium Heart… Marik … Maarrriiiikkkkkk………"_

_The man disappeared…_

Marik was surprised. More than surprised, he never saw his father like that before but that thought immediately disappeared, when he reminded himself to keep on task.

"I refuse to follow your stupid instruction about some mission, my mission is to get the Millennium Heart and I shall acquire it by whatever means necessary!!!" He talked to the Heart, though doubting that it could even hear him. He quickly reached to the back of his cloak and pulled up the hood again. My work here is done, I'll have to get the Millennium Heart another time, Marik thought to himself as he waved his Millennium Rod over the chest and muttered, _"Close…"_

The chest closed, and as if some magic bewitched it, it disappeared into nothingness. Marik turned around to leave, but a figure stood in his way.

"_Ishizu_!!!! What are _you_ doing here?? You are dead, I killed you with my own hands!!!!!" Marik exclaimed loudly.

"Brother… you don't know where you are, do you? You are standing in the Prairie of Lost Souls. That's why you met father today."

"What are you talking about!? That's impossible!" Marik said unbelievably.


	2. 2: Rainbowstar513

"You think the Millennium Heart will belong to you, brother? You have no heart, and you do not deserve the Millennium Item. That's why you are now here in this Prairie, the Heart itself judges one person by their heart, and the ones who are not deserving of the Heart will be banished to this realm with the dead. You will remain here forever. Now, there's nothing you can do." Ishizu explained.

"Impossible. I have the power of my Millennium Rod, and the power will return me to Egypt. I had enough of this! Now, my Rod, do as I wish and transport me back to Egypt!" Marik exclaimed as he raised his Rod high in the air.

"It's of no use, my real brother has the Millennium Rod now." Ishizu stated.

"NO! It can't be!" Marik stumbled to the floor.

"Yes, this is your destiny, Marik! You can never go back unless you have a heart…" Ishizu exclaimed.

However, only the bad part of Marik was sent to the Prairie…The good one still roams the Earth. Even though Marik was not the rightful possessor of the Millennium Heart, his counterpart is now banished eternally to the Prairie of Lost Souls, and there's no way to bring him back, unless, the possessor of the Millennium Heart brings him back… 

The good Marik was shocked; he took off his hood immediately and stared. He cannot remember a thing, after all these years he's been trapped, Marik's finally free from his evil side. However, Marik grieved and cried. It was too late, he had killed his father and his sister. Marik is now alone in this world. 

***[3 DAYS later]

Bakura went inside the cave. He has come to Egypt in search of a lost Millennium Item…The Millennium Heart. Legend has it that whoever possessed the Millennium Heart has the power of the Shadow Magic, a powerful magic that allows its possessor to open a person's soul and see everything the person had ever known or done. The Heart also can create prophecies…Bakura closes his eyes…

_"5000 years ago in ancient Egypt, a Princess from a foreign land came and taught many people how to invoke the Shadow Powers. She had a Millennium Item: the Millennium Heart. The Heart had allowed the Princess to use and control the Shadow Powers. However, a person had killed the Princess, and thus the Shadow Powers were left uncontrolled. Luckily, a pharaoh saved the world by sacrificing himself and  sealing the powers into 7 more Millennium Items."_

As he walked toward the counter, he saw the chest opened up, and the Millennium Heart was gone…

"No! No one shall have the power of the Millennium Heart! No one, but me!" Bakura threw the box on to the floor and took out his Millennium Ring he hid under his sweater. "Ring, show me where the Millennium Heart lies!" Bakura said softly. The ring pointed toward the North… "Yes…Ring, lead me to it now!" 

Bakura followed the rings magnetic pull toward the Millennium Heart. He followed the Ring for almost a day before it came to a stop. Eventually, it lead him to an underground platform…The ring has not only lead him to 1 millennium item, but 4 of them…The good Marik with the Millennium Rod, Shadi with his Millennium Key, Scale, and the Millennium Heart itself…


	3. 3: Glowing Star

"HA!! The 4 Millennium items are mine at last!!! After all those centuries searching, I find them now gathered in one spot!!" Bakura said defiantly as he entered the underground base.

He went down countless flights of stairs, penetrating at least 10 security systems using the magic of his Millennium Ring. He finally arrived at the "base" of the underground base. Right when he entered, he saw a throne, there sat a unbelievably familiar figure.

"YOU!!! Marik!!!! You've betrayed me thousands of years ago, but I'll make sure you won't do that again!!!!" Bakura declared, then he continued, "My Millennium Ring has led me to this base, showing me that not only the item I am searching for is here, but 3 other ones as well, and I've seen that you are using the magic of the Millennium Rod, where are the other ones?"

Marik chuckled maliciously, "Ha!! You fell for my trap!! I led you down here so I can gain _your_ item instead—"

"Cut the theatrics!!! Where is the heart?" Bakura asked angrily.

"Right here," an unfamiliar voice said. Then, out of the shadows, stepped out another familiar figure. An Egyptian holy man, Shadi. He was holding the Millennium Heart, walking towards Bakura. "Here, have it," with one quick motion, Shadi shoved the Millennium Heart to Bakura.

Bakura has no choice but to accept it. Immediately, when he touched it, he fell in a heap, for his mind as been sent to the shadow realm. The thief of the Millennium Ring has been sent to the shadow realm forever.

"Come, bring me his ring, my mind slave!" Marik called to Shadi and Shadi picked up the Millenium Ring, "and when you're through, dump his body outside of our base so the innocent one does not know anything about this."

"Now, with his Millennium Ring, I could bring Duel Monster cards to life. I will choose to bring Dark Illusion Ritual to life first," then he raised his voice, "I am through grieving for my stupid counterpart, it's time for me to bring him back for without him, I feel as empty as a shell, my destiny is to be evil and evil shall I be!!!! Without him, I cannot do any evil acts because it is forbidden as I agreed to the terms of my first ritual to create him. But yet, some part deep inside me still longs to be evil. So now, instead of being a snobby do-gooder, I will attempt to bring him back!!!!!! " Marik laughed.__

With the Millennium Ring, he brought the card Dark Illusion Ritual to life, and to bring Yami Marik back again, he sacrificed the Millennium Scale. Soon, Yami Marik came back from the Prairie of Lost Souls and entered his host.

Marik stood up, a dark shadow swept across his face, he smiled evilly and said, "Heh, heh, heh. I am back!!! Stronger than ever!!!! My enemies… beware, for I will not be extinguished as easily as before again. Anybody who wishes to exterminate me must find all the pieces of this puzzle and piece it together," then, using the magic of many Millennium items, he created a new Millennium item, the Millennium Puzzle, then with another wave of his Rod, the puzzle separated itself and were tossed to the corners of the world where they cannot be pieced together so easily. 

He laughed maliciously, and retreated into the darkness.

[Los Angeles, California, USA]

Yugi Moto was sitting outside, waiting for his friends when suddenly, something golden fell in front of him. He picked it up, it looked like a golden puzzle piece with the sign of an eye. He thought it was weird for something to fly right in front of him but he decided to keep the golden puzzle piece anyway.


	4. 4: Rainbowstar513

Later that day, Yugi went and explored the streets. Unfortunately, he ran into Joey and Tristan again. They had been picking on Yugi ever since they decided that Yugi was an ideal bully target. Yugi hurried back the other way when Joey said, "Come back here, you shrimp!" 

Yugi ran as hard as he could, but he then Tristan came the other way. "So, shrimp, what you got there?" Tristan asked and snatched it away.

"Hey, that's mine!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Hey, Joey, I bet we can sell this for a lot of money." Tristan ignored Yugi and informed Joey about the gold puzzle piece.

"No! That's mine!" Yugi exclaimed again.

"Well, I hope you'll shut up after we beat you up!" Joey was annoyed. They beat Yugi up. (I do not want to explain it in detail.)

Yugi was left hurt and scared. However, it was dark and he couldn't get home. 

Yugi crawled through the streets. Then, Tea found Yugi and brought him to the game shop. "It was a close call, Yugi." Tea said, "Oh, Yugi, I think this dropped from your pockets." Tea gave Yugi the card, the Ties of Friendship.

"Thank you, Tea." Yugi thanked in return.

[In Egypt]

Marik went back to wearing the cloak again. Marik is now about to aboard a private airplane to America. _I must find the card…the card that will enable me to hold the Millennium Heart. I must find the Ties of Friendship! _"Meanwhile, my mind controlled slaves, go and make sure of it that the Puzzle Pieces of the Millennium Puzzle is never reassembled!" Marik said to his whole army of Rare Hunters.

"Yes, sir." The army said in return.

_I must also go to the only known person who possesses the Ties of Friendship, Yugi Moto. I will make sure of it that the Ties of Friendship will be in my hands! _Marik laughed maliciously.

[3 days later]

Yugi is on his way home. It was a long day today. He was able to retrieve the piece of puzzle that Tristan and Joey stolen when they got in trouble. However, Yugi sensed that there's more to the Puzzle Piece than there is…suddenly, the advertising screen turned to breaking news… "There are many gold pieces discovered all over the world. It is a gold puzzle piece…the scientists have managed—!" Before the news even ended, a black robed guy appeared on the screen and started stealing the puzzle pieces. Suddenly, a voice came, "Yugi Moto."

"Huh?" Yugi saw a dark robed figure in front of him. Suddenly, the streets were empty…

"You have something I want!" Marik said.

"Stay away from me!" Yugi said bravely.

"Give me your Ties of Friendship! Or else I'll take it from you!" Marik threatened.

"No way! Whoever you are, I'm not scared of you!" Yugi threatened.

"I have no choice…" Marik's voice trailed off. His Millennium Rod appeared and Marik raised it toward Yugi. "Now, you'll be my mind slave!!" Marik laughed.

"NOO!!" Before Yugi can say anything, Marik has fully taken control of Yugi. 


End file.
